


Dance

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [28]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Celebrations, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Fun, New Planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: The Doctor takes Sarah Jane to a wonderful new planet.
Relationships: Fourth Doctor & Sarah Jane Smith
Series: Fictober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Dance

Sarah Jane Smith had only been on the planet Korios for an hour or so, but she had already decided that it was the most amazing place she had ever seen.

First of all, she’d been thrown into shock and surprise when she realised they’d landed on a huge platform (the size of the United Kingdom, the Doctor said) that was simply floating in the middle of the sky. The planet had no surface, so artificial landmasses had to be created to fly in the air.

Sarah Jane had expected danger as usual, but for once, everything was just pleasant. The people on Korios and the many off world visitors were all extremely kind.

It may have had something to do with the fact that there was a giant festival going on, the biggest celebration on the planet, or so the Doctor claimed.

“It’s like their New Year’s celebration,” he said, grinning at all the decorations and people bustling about. “Only, their new year comes around every thirty-one Earth years.”

As night fell, the festivities were only just beginning. Musicians began playing loudly in the biggest town square Sarah Jane had ever seen. As she and the Doctor stood on a hill, watching, she guessed there must be at least a thousand people dancing. Somehow, the movements were absolutely flawless, as if everyone had rehearsed them in advance.

“Come on, Sarah.”

Before she knew what was happening, the Doctor disappeared into the crowd, heading towards the square. Sarah Jane caught sight of his scarf trailing behind him and excused herself as she pushed through the throngs of people to catch up.

She finally reached the Doctor, who didn’t even seem to notice he’d left her behind. He took her arm and pulled her into the dance before Sarah Jane could say a single word of protest. The music was upbeat and the dance had a lot of complicated footwork, but the Doctor didn’t seem to care. He beamed like he was having the best night of his life.

Sarah Jane couldn’t help but laugh even though she failed miserably at the actual dance. While holding the Doctor’s hand and being spun around wildly, she thought that this was the best night of her life, too.


End file.
